


Show Me Yours

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo brings John a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Show Me Yours  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Jo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Jo brings John a present.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

John eyed the article of clothing in his wife’s hand with complete and utter revulsion. There was no way on earth he would wear something like that. “No. And...” He glanced at her smiling face. “Hell no.”

“But come on, John. I think you’d look hot in this.” She waved the skimpy piece of material at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “There is nothing you can say that will convince me to wear that.” 

“Oh really?” Jo held up her other hand and watched as his eyes widened. “If you wear yours then I’ll wear mine.”

“Deal.”


End file.
